1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a fluid supply mechanism for a power generator. More particularly, the present invention relates to a fluid supply mechanism for a power generator surrounded by an insulating cover.
2. Description of the Related Art
Portable power generators incorporating a generator driven by an internal combustion engine are popular for many uses. Typically, the generator, the engine and other components related to the generator and the engine are surrounded with an insulator cover for suppressing noise.
The engine-driven generators can have a fuel tank for reserving fuel to the engine. A fuel supply mechanism, that includes a fuel pump, couples the fuel tank and the engine. The fuel in the fuel tank is pressurized by the fuel pump and is delivered to the engine through fuel hoses. The fuel, however, needs to be stopped under some circumstances such as, for example, that the power generator is not used for a relatively long period of time or when the power generator is inspected. Thus, the fuel supply mechanism additionally includes a fuel petcock provided between the fuel tank and the fuel pump. The fuel petcock selectively connects the fuel tank to the fuel pump when the fuel petcock is in an open position and disconnects the fuel tank from the fuel tank when the fuel petcock is in a closed position.
Normally, the fuel petcock is disposed in close proximity to a lower portion of the fuel tank so as to reduce a residual amount of the fuel in the hoses. Also, the fuel tank is disposed next to the engine to shorten the hoses and thus is surrounded by the insulating cover, which also surrounds the engine. In some arrangements, the whole body or a portion of the fuel petcock can be disposed out of the insulating cover. In some prior design, a lever portion of the petcock projects from the cover or a relatively long rod extends from the petcock and beyond a surface of the cover so as to be operated by the operator. Such arrangements, however, need the fuel tank or the hoses to be disposed close to the insulating cover. Also, a space is necessary to allow the lever portion or the rod of the petcock to extend within the insulating cover. The space is likely to be an useless space. The arrangements thus limits the arrangement of components with the power generator.
Other fluids, such as, for example, lubricant can also be supplied to the engine in some arrangements. Accordingly, similar complications can arise in connection with the construction and arrangement of other fluid supply system.
A need therefore exists for a fluid supply mechanism for a power generator that is simple in structure and that does not create useless space around its components.